


Sensitive Skin

by GlassRoom



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Closet Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, PWP, Porn, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Virgin Castiel, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is new at being human and is frustrated at how his body reacts to things....well, one thing. Dean decides to help him out as best as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn. Quick porn because not everyone can last very long when they finally get what they want ;)

Dean was not quite asleep but not really awake either. They were in the usual cheap motel which meant lumpy beds and thin sheets infused with old, stale cigarette smoke. Dean was used to it, but a part of him wanted better for Cas. Being newly human deserved things like fluffy comforters, soft beds, and cleaner air. Beggars can't be choosers though. This was more in their price range. One more night and they would be back from their hunt and home to Sam. Dean thought it would be awkward being alone with Cas...but it wasn't. It was good. _Really_ good. Good enough that Dean was having trouble letting it come to an end. 

So he watched over Cas. He watched Cas' features soften as sleep took him. He watched as Cas rolled over, mussing his hair on the cheap pillow. He watched Cas' chest rise and fall under the thin blankets. Dean wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he liked watching Cas. Especially when Cas didn't know he was watching. It made Dean feel warm inside watching Cas sniff flowers at someone's porch, or tracing the path of a bee while they sat on a bench eating hot dogs. Dean's face relaxed every time Cas' face scrunched up to try to identify a new and pleasant scent drifting around him. 

Dean felt his eyes taking longer and longer blinks. _Cas is safe,_ he thought as he stretched out on his belly and folded his arms under the pillow. One last time he let his gaze trace the sleeping shape in the bed next to him before his eyes stayed closed.

An soft sound filtered through Dean's dream. Dean allowed his mind to shake off a bit of sleep to confirm that there was no threat. His ears perked up but he didn't bother opening his eyes. The room felt safe and secure to him. Just as he was tipping back into sleep, Cas let out a soft little gasp. Dean smiled to himself at the contented sound. _He must be having a happy dream,_ he thought. He heard Cas shift around to find a more comfortable position and then emit a frustrated puff of air. “Not again,” came a voice so quiet he almost missed it.

“Everything ok Cas?” Dean mumbled without opening his eyes. 

“Yes Dean. Go back to sleep,” Cas said irritably.

_The lumpy bed must be bothering him,_ he thought. “Can I help with anything?” he asked into his pillow.

“No,” Cas responded with finality. 

“M'kay, lemmie know.” Dean tried to settle back down into sleep. It was difficult with Cas making grumpy noises while he rifled through his bag for something. Eventually, Cas finished whatever he was doing and went to the washroom. Dean listened to Cas settle back in to bed with minimal tossing and turning. Dean was just about slipping back into sleep when he heard his name. “Mmmm?” he managed.

“Why...why do...um...” Dean heard Cas shifting around again. “Why....uh....”

“Spit it out Cas,” Dean advised tiredly.

Dean heard a huge sigh. “Why do men ejaculate while sleeping?” Cas rushed.

Dean's eyes flew open. He was instantly fully awake. _Ok, ok, ok, cool it, take this slow, don't freak out, all right, here we go._ Dean could vividly remember what it felt like to wake up in a sticky mess with his brother and dad in the room. He leaned up on his elbow so he could face Cas who was sitting up against his headboard. “Um, well, there's lot of reasons Cas. Sometimes it happens because you're horny, or had too much coffee, or maybe you had a dream that was extra nice.” He waited but Cas was just staring at his lap while twisting his blanket in his hands. “Has that been happening to you?” he asked as kindly as he could. 

Cas nodded. “Is there..um...any way to stop it?” he stammered. 

Dean could practically hear Cas blushing. _Poor Cas,_ he thought. _Everything is so new._ “Well, jerking off helps-”

“I've been doing that. But it is still happening.” he blurted.

_Don't think about Cas with his hands in his pants. Don't. Stop imagining it._ Too late. Thoughts of Cas touching himself in all kinds of different ways slammed around inside Dean's head. Dean felt himself stiffen quickly. _Enough,_ he told himself, _get a hold of yourself._ Dean almost slapped himself for his choice of words in his head. _Move on._ “Ok. Maybe it's still happening because you're new at this human thing? Does your skin feel more sensitive then it did when you had your grace?” Dean sat up as well, mostly because if he didn't he'd start rolling his hips on the mattress like Cas had probably done. He lifted one knee up so the sheet tented and hid his erection. He hoped.

Cas lifted his head and stopped fidgeting. “Yes. Yes my skin is very sensitive now. Do you think that's the problem?” Cas sounded hopeful.

“Maybe. When I was going through puberty it felt like a gentle breeze could get me off. It was frustrating, but it passed. Your body gets used to it eventually. Dreams about sex don't happen as often either. I mean, if that's what you're dreaming about,” Dean babbled. He tried to inhale and exhale slowly and quietly, refusing to admit how aroused he was getting.

Cas tilted his head at Dean. “Yes, the dreams are sexual in nature...the dreams focus on what I cannot have, but want very much,” he confessed quietly.

Now Dean was really curious. “Why can't you have it?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Dean watched Cas curl in on himself slightly and turn his head away before speaking. “I dream about...you...and me...”

All the breath left Dean's lungs. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed a coherent thought. It was his turn to twist the sheet in his fists. “Whu-why can't you...h-have-”

“You are my friend. It would be inappropriate.” Cas stated.

The last few years slammed into Dean's head all at once. All the times Cas stared intently at him, all the brushes of fingertips, all the times they stood so close, all the times he noticed how good Cas smelled...like really good, all the times Dean felt himself smile because Cas entered the room. The fact that he was aroused right now at the thought of Cas taking matters into his own hands should have been a huge clue as well. _How can I have been so blind? How did I hide this from myself?_ “S-sometimes friendship c-can evolve int-to...” Dean's mouth was losing the ability to form words. His mind was trying to catch up to his body, which was making itself very obvious.

“I'm sorry. I've made you uncomfortable,” Cas muttered, back to fiddling with the blanket. 

Before Dean could really think about what he was doing, he flipped his sheets away, got off his bed, and sat on the edge of Cas' bed placing one hand on either side of Cas' hips. Cas snapped his head up with a startled look. As gently as Dean could manage, he leaned in so his lips met Cas'. He felt the barest pucker from Cas, so Dean pulled away enough to open his mouth a tiny bit, then he leaned in again to put his lips on Cas', this time pulling away with a tiny amount of suction.

Cas caught on right away. When Dean went in for a third time he was met with a slightly open mouth. A controlled groan escaped Dean as he guided Cas, opening their mouths a bit wider. It was when Dean darted his tongue against Cas' that Cas melted completely, whimpering and moaning. They sat like that for a while, their tongues exploring each other more and more boldly. Dean slid his lips away to catch his breath, trailing little kisses from the corner of Cas' mouth down to his jaw, working his way to Cas' ear.

“Are we allowed to do that?” Cas quavered against the side of Dean's head.

“If we both want to,” Dean's voice barely above a whisper.

“I want to,” Cas declared quickly.

Dean pulled away to look Cas in the eye. “Me too.” Dean moved in to kiss Cas some more, marvelling at how good Cas tasted. _Just like he smells so fantastic all the time,_ he thought. Wanting more contact, Dean lifted a hand off the bed and rested it on Cas' hip, just above the blanket. He gasped when he felt Cas lay a hand on his bicep. Cas' little moans and whimpers vibrated through Dean's mouth and rested below his waist. Dean had to break away again to catch his breath. Every nerve was on fire. He wanted to be touched everywhere all at once, and one place especially. He shifted on the bed slightly to try to ease the ache between his legs. The movement made him stiffen further, something Dean didn't really think was possible. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe how much I want this. I can't believe I've been lying to myself for so long._

To distract himself he leaned in to lick at the crease where Cas' neck met his shoulder. He was rewarded by Cas tipping his head back in order to give Dean more room. Dean started drawing circles on Cas' hip with his thumb, feeling the slight rise and fall of Cas' hip as he matched Dean's thumb's pace. He found Cas' pulse point on his neck so he mouthed a small area, eliciting more sinful noises from Cas. 

“What else are we allowed to do?” Cas whispered in between moans.

“What do you want to do?” Dean asked, lips barely leaving Cas' skin to speak. He felt Cas' breathing increase and the hand on his bicep tighten.

“Can we...lie down together?” he asked hesitantly, squirming slightly. “Naked?”

Dean gasped, thrusting his hips forward. “Oh yes. Yes we can.” He had his clothes off and was under the sheet in record time, almost as fast as Cas. Breathing heavily, he pulled Cas close to him, making sure to slip his thigh in between Cas' legs. He paused for only a second before plunging his mouth back on Cas'. As much as Dean wanted to go slow and taste Cas' mouth some more, chase his silky tongue around, nip at his lips, Cas set the pace just this side of frantic. It took no time at all for Cas to slide one hand down Dean's back and rest on the swell of his butt, squeezing the cheek not quite gently. The other hand found its way up into Dean's hair, making him moan with delight as Cas played with it.

Dean's hands took on a life of their own, roaming everywhere. Cas' skin was so silky, his muscles so lean, his body so warm. He wanted to thrust himself into Cas hard, but at the same time be gentle with him and savour every whimper, moan, whine, and groan.

Cas started grinding against Dean, pushing him slightly on his back, making the filthiest sounds Dean had ever heard. Dean had to pull his mouth away to shout at the shock of having Cas chase his own orgasm against Dean without shame. Dean rocked his pelvis right along with Cas, letting the heat build in his lower belly. He desperately needed to taste more of Cas but didn't want to give up the embrace, so he sucked and licked Cas' shoulder and neck. Cas tightened his grip on Dean, curling his fingers into his tender backside while he gripped and pulled Dean's hair, making Dean cry out.

“Sorry, sorry,” Cas moaned, loosening his grip.

“No...keep....do it again,” Dean said so softly he was surprised Cas heard him. Cas paused – mostly – looking into Dean's eyes as he pulled his hair again. 

Dean started to fall apart under Cas' gaze of all innocence mixed with unfathomable desire. Dean quickly adjusted them so that he could feel the line of Cas' rock hard cock resting on his own. “Don't stop,” he whimpered, not really sure what he meant.

Cas' eyes darkened. He pulled Dean's hair again. Dean felt a burst of precome pop through him, lubricating them both. “Dean,” Cas hissed as he began rutting in earnest. He twisted Dean's hair in his fingers for better grip so he could pull while he shoved his thick, weeping cock on top of Dean's.

Dean lost it completely. Shouting, practically screaming Cas' name, he felt himself spurt between them, harder than he'd done in a long time. Cas' hips started to stutter as he added his own juice to the mess between them. Almost immediately after, Cas let out a soft sob and buried his head in Dean's shoulder, continuing to gently grind on Dean.

“What, Cas, what is it?” Dean started to panic. _It seemed like Cas was liking it, what did I do wrong?_ “Cas?”

“Over too fast,” Cas mumbled with hitching breath. “Sorry I-”

“Nope. Uh-uh. Not sorry, it felt amazing. And I came first so technically I'm the one that didn't last.” Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' back, soothing him as best he could. “Hey Cas, look at me,” Dean said gently.

Cas raised his head slowly and eventually met Dean's eyes. “We can't expect our first time to be perfect, ok?” Cas nodded. “Ok. We will get better at it. The more we do it, the better it gets.”

Cas rolled his hips into Dean's with a low moan. “We are going to do this some more?” 

Dean nodded, taking in Cas' post-orgasm-still-horny face. “We are going to do this a lot,” Dean gave Cas' ass a small squeeze. “We are going to try other things with each other,” he slipped a finger in Cas' crease. “We can get started as soon as we can get hard again.”

“Well, you'd better catch up,” Cas said, full of lust, as he slid his hardening cock around Dean's nest. Dean could only moan and writhe around while he felt himself get ready for round two.


End file.
